This invention relates to a foldable hand truck, and more particularly to such a hand truck which is suitable for transporting luggage.
In the past, various collapsible hand trucks, or luggage carrying dollies, have been devised. For the most part, however, these are unnecessarily complicated and expensive, or are too bulky to be stored or carried conveniently when not in use.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a novel foldable hand truck which is simply and economically constructed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel hand truck which is easily and compactly collapsed for storage or carrying, yet which may be extended to an operating position which is sufficient in size to carry a large load.
More specifically, an object of the invention is to provide a novel foldable hand truck having an elongate central member which is telescopic to provide an elongate handle, and having a pair of load supporting arms wich may be folded compactly against the central member, yet which when swung outwardly to operating positions diverge on progressing outwardly from the central member to provide a wide load support platform. A pair of wheel-bearing legs are swingable between collapsed positions extending upwardly along the central member and extended positions extending at substantial angles outwardly from opposite sides thereof. Locking arms are connected to the swingout legs for locking the legs against swinging toward their collapsed positions when in their extended positions. Auxiliary load support arms on the wheel bearing legs may be swung against the legs for storage, or may be extended outwardly at substantial angles forwardly therefrom for supporting a load.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a novel foldable hand truck having wheel assemblies mounted for swinging between collapsed and operating positions, and yieldable spring clips for releasably securing the wheel assemblies in either position.